Rain is a Four Letter Word
by Amorous Homocide
Summary: Rain is a four letter word. One can only wonder how these two horribly unlikely people met and why they're having a conversation like this. Let's go back about one week ago An 8006 fanfiction. Yamamoto Takeshi and Bluebell. Set AFTER Shimon Arc


_Writing some KHR because I feel like it! Set after the Shimon arc. Not too much spoilers. Simply for convenience! This is all 8006. Yeah. Yamamoto Takeshi and Bluebell. I hope your bodies are ready._

**Rain is a four letter word**

"It's a four letter word…"

"Four letters huh?"

"Yes four! Nyu…why are you so thick headed…."

"Ah! Is it Rain?"

One can only wonder how these two horribly unlikely people met and why they're having a conversation like this. Let's go back about one week ago. A certain blue haired female was swimming and minding her own business when a stray homerun disturbed her. Disturbed as in, she took the ball to her head. Rain attributed people seem to have a need to attract inanimate objects to their faces and heads. An equally unfortunate baseball idiot was responsible for retrieving the ball and now responsible for a blue haired female that he has—

"….You look familiar"

Scratch that, it would seem he doesn't remember who she is. Yamamoto Takeshi and Bluebell would then be stuck together after that incident. Her doctor informed her parents, whom informed her school of this injury. As such, for this final week of spring, she would be forbidden to compete in her swim meets. The face she gave a certain Yamamoto Takeshi would strike fear into many. Swimming was this girl's life. But, how would the king of baseball idiots know such a thing? It would take the firm grip of a petite girl to remind Yamamoto Takeshi exactly who she was dealing with.

"OH! Bluebell!"

"Good job. IDIOT." Bluebell head butted Takeshi who grabbed his head.

"Hey! What was that for!"

"I can't compete the rest of spring! It's all your fault!"

"There's nothing I can do about it!"

"Yes you can!"

"Like what?"

"You are my errand boy, slave, and all around servant for the rest of this week!" She shouted and Takeshi looked at her in silence.

"Okay"

"And there's not—Wait what?"

"I can do that. It's not that much trouble actually. My last game for spring was against your school anyway.

Rain comes in many forms. From harsh summer showers to a quiet drizzle on a spring morning, rain is beautiful in all forms. It can be loud and unforgiving or quiet and gentle. Rain can refresh or drown those who fall before it. Tranquility is the property of rain flames. Unfortunately, that isn't the kind of reaction one would get from meeting these two at the same time. The carefree baseball idiot Yamamoto Takeshi and his cute water loving master for a week, Bluebell are far from peaceful together.

**Day 1**

"Takeshi! A girl is here looking for you!" Yamamoto's father called out. Bluebell was waiting outside as Takeshi ran downstairs.

"Don't get into any trouble!" Takeshi listned even though, at this point, it would seem such a prospect was impossible. He had acknowledged he was part of the Vongola famiglia. Speaking of Vongola, they had no idea where Yamamoto was. He managed to convince them with his trusting smile and laugh that he was busy. It would be better if Bluebell didn't have to see everyone. Gokudera would be first to flip out at Bluebell. Was this Takeshi caring? Well, Takeshi cared for pretty much everyone

"You're slow." Bluebell said looking at Takeshi. He was dressed in his outfit he wore for the Varia battles, minus the black sweatbands. He had misplaced those and never found them.

"So where are we going?" Takeshi asked completely ignoring Bluebell's insult.

"Nyu…we're going to my house!" Bluebell said in an excited tone.

"Oh? What are we going to do there?"

"Not me. You. You are going to clean my room." Bluebell said quite proudly.

"Clean your room?"

"Yes! I haven't cleaned it yet and my parents aren't home. They went on vacation without me because I had swim meets. But a certain baseball idiot got me removed for the rest of the week." Bluebell started lecturing Takeshi who just whistled and continued walking. It shouldn't that hard. Bluebell was a small girl. She didn't really need a big room. But, the house Bluebell stopped at was huge. A western style home that would seem to have an endless amount of space was her home.

"I'm guessing your room is pretty small right? Since...you are…so small yourself?" Takeshi asked as he walked up a flight of stairs with Bluebell. She was ready to push him over and make him fall back down to the bottom. But, she never did. Bluebell needed Takeshi to clean her room. When the lights were turned on, Takeshi realized Bluebell's room was actually the biggest. Clothes littered the floor, snack bags piled in a corner, a bed without a sheet was simply covered by many stuffed marine mammals and fish.

"Get started!" Bluebell said happily and walked over to a chair to sit down.

Yamamoto didn't say much as he started cleaning. He was actually doing quite a good job. For a baseball idiot, he would make a good maid. It wasn't long before everything was clean and picked up. Bags of trash laid by the door to be taken out as Yamamoto finished up. He put sheets on Bluebell's bed and picked up and folded all the clothes. There were no "delicates" lying about. Takeshi wondered about this himself. Did Bluebell? No. Of course not! She absolutely wore underwear….right?

"Oh! I got horribly injured in one of my more recent fights. Guess who saved me?"

"I don't know? Vongola Decimo?" Bluebell answered and Yamamoto shook his head

"Byakuran!" Takeshi said happily and Bluebell cringed slightly only for a few moments.

"Get out."

"What? But I'm no—"

"I HAVE SOMETHING TO DO, GET OUT." Bluebell shouted and Takeshi got up too slowly for Bluebell. His face had a brief fling with her shoe. Takeshi picked up the bags of trash on his way out as Bluebell chased him out.

"Did I say something?" Takeshi said outloud

**Day 2**

"I'm hungry" Bluebell said as she laid her head down on the sushi bar.

"Oh! I can do that. What kind of sush—" Takeshi stopped and looked at Bluebell. She had a slight disgusted look on her face. It was a face that said…"What the hell are you thinking?". Bluebell obviously had a respect for everything that swam. She was on a strict diet of nothing that lived in water. Everything else in the world was fair game though. Bluebell continued to glare at Takeshi who smiled back and turned around.

"Omelet rice it is!" He said proudly and started cooking. Usually, he would cook in the back, but Takeshi brought a portable gas burner to the front. It made watching the restaurant that much easier.

"So why did you send me out so fast yesterday?" Takeshi asked as he cooked

"Nyu….no reason. Is it done yet?" She replied and Takeshi moved his pan around.

"Almost done!" Takeshi said as his father walked out from the back.

"Hmmmmmm. I always imagined Takeshi doing something like this. Cooking for a girl." Bluebell looked away and tried not to draw attention with her light blue hair now tied into pigtails. "It's like he has a little sister almost."

Before she could say something, Bluebell was handed a plate with a neatly prepared Omelet rice. It was perfectly shaped and Takeshi put some ketchup next to her plate.

"Enjoy!" Takeshi said happily and Bluebell decided a reply would wait. She was too hungry to care about what Takeshi's dad said. And even if she said anything, it didn't matter. Takeshi's father had already left through the front. Bluebell ate her food quite fast. But, she couldn't help but shake the feeling of being watching. Funny thing was, Takeshi was watching her. His grin plastered on his face as he watched Bluebell shovel in her food. She was about to say something when she was given a cup of water.

"What are you doing?" Bluebell asked as she took the water and drank a few gulps.

"Watching you."

"Nyu….it's uncomfortable. Why?"

"I'm observing you to see what you need." He replied and handed her a napkin.

"Why do I—" Bluebell didn't finish her reply as there was some omelet on her uniform. She would absentmindedly put it on wherever she was. It looked cute with the blue bow on the front. It looked cute to her anyway. It was odd to be taken care of in such a way. But, at the same time, Bluebell liked the attention.

**Day 3**

Takeshi was walking alongside Bluebell who always seemed to be in front of him slightly.

"Hey Bluebell."

"Nyu?" She looked up at Takeshi who seemed to actually be thinking.

"Do you hate the Vongola?"

"What? No. Why would you ask that?"

"Well, you've been pretty…cold to me."

"That's because you got me removed from my swim meets." She replied and puffed up her cheeks.

"Ah. I'm sorry. I nearly forgot why I was here in the first place! I understand. I would hate to be removed from playing baseball for a week." Takeshi replied and Bluebell felt a bit better knowing Takeshi understood. He followed her as she took a turn into a park and sat on a swing. It was obvious what Bluebell wanted. But, she was going to tell him what to do anyway.

"Push me." She commanded.

Takeshi complied and was slowly piecing together the situation. Unbeknownst to Bluebell, Takeshi was actually assessing the entire situation. Sometimes, there was something going through his mind besides Baseball. Although, with some many thoughts going through his mind. Takeshi forgot there was a small girl about to fly back into his face. It was soft at first, until it came full force. His face, once again, met with a hard object. This was the third time and only the second time this week.

"Ow….." Takeshi groaned and Bluebell continued to swing

"Look next time." She looked down at Takeshi as her slender legs propelled her forward and backward.

**Day 4**

"Care to explain baseball idiot?" A certain cigarette addict said.

"Well…." Takeshi tried explaining as a carefree Bluebell hid behind him. She made a face a Gokudera whom immediately lit a stick of dynamite. Uri was on his shoulder and hissed at Bluebell a bit.

"Someone needs to chill a bit. I'm not a threat to anyone. I don't fight. I swim."

"You know, your swimming last time was kinda deadly" Takeshi looked at Bluebell as he spoke and she just glared back up at him. It was the same "What the hell are you saying" face.

"Tenth, I don't think baseball idiot should be hanging around this girl." Gokudera looked at Tsuna who didn't really have an opinion on the matter.

"W-w-well as long as she isn't causing any trouble, I think it's alright." Tsuna said and Gokudera didn't like that answer very much.

"You judge too much Gokudera. Bluebell's like….10 years old." Takeshi said nicely and his knees suddenly buckled under him. His right arm was pressed up against his back and contorted in quite a painful fashion.

"NYUUUUUUUUUU. TEN! TEN! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET TEN FROM?" The small girl shouted and hollered. Gokudera was prepared to throw a stick of dynamite at Takeshi. But, Tsuna stopped him. Takeshi always seemed to get himself caught up in these odd situations. Situations where he's trusting someone and then…pain, lots of pain.

"What do you mean you're not ten?" Takeshi said as Bluebell pulled on his arm more.

"I'M FIFTEEN." She shouted even louder and pulled even harder.

"BUT YOU LOOK THE SAME AS WHEN YOU'RE TWENTY FIVE!" Gokudera and Tsuna wanted to help, but when Takeshi said stupid things like that when he was in trouble as it was, they cared a little bit less. Bluebell continued to torture Takeshi who didn't have it in him to hit a girl, let alone a girl that looked like she belonged in elementary school.

"YOU'RE STILL CUTE!" Takeshi shouted, which was true. In all sense of the word, Bluebell was very cute. The once deadly Millefiore family member loosened her grip and Takeshi who immediately shook his right arm a bit. For a girl with no box weapons, no carnage box, no nothing, she sure was trained well. With that, Bluebell up and walked away by herself. There were only two days left. What could possibly happen?

**Day 5**

"Takeshi.….."

"Strike…"

"Takeshi….."

"…..Hahaha baseball….."

"YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!" A shrill voice shouted and slapped Takeshi in his sleep. He quickly got up and headbutt a familiar face.

"Nyuuu! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!"

"Oh. Bluebell what are you do-" A small but familiar hand once again flew at his face, but this time Takeshi managed to get out of the way.

"You know I never asked, how's that lump on your head?"

"I-it's fine! I don't need an idiot worrying about me." Bluebell shouted and touched her head a bit.

"But, I'm your friend. Of course I'll worry about you." Takeshi patted Bluebell's head with a smile. He seemed pretty calm for a guy with a small girl in his bedroom.

"TAKESHI. I'M GOING TO THE MARKET. GO TO A HOTEL IF YOU THINK OF DOING ANYTHING WITH YOUR FRIEND." The elder Yamamoto shouted and Takeshi just laughed. Bluebell's face turned horribly red. It stuck out like a sore thumb with her light blue hair around her face. The truth of the matter was, Bluebell didn't have many friends. The thought of friends reminded her of Byakuran, reminding her she was once turned into a mummified husk by such a nice guy who offered to "Save" and "help" her. Even if it wasn't "her", it still stuck in her mind. No one on the swim team talked to her because she didn't talk to them. There was a host of problems that came with gaining memories that she really didn't want to begin with. This clueless baseball idiot whom had friends everywhere, who accepted anyway, even the abusive girl with a tongue as sharp as the sword magically disguised as a practice sword.

"Hey Bluebell I talked to your doctor yesterday and you can swim tomorrow." Takeshi said casually as he had already gotten out of his bed and changed his clothes behind Bluebell's back without a single thought of her presence.

"Do you have any shame at all?" She asked in such an undermining tone.

"Yeah! I hate losing and letting my friends down…."

"I meant….nevermind. You—I CAN SWIM TOMORROW?

"Yes you can. So I guess this means we won't see each other every day huh?" Bluebell let those words run through her mind for awhile. Sure, she abused Takeshi to no end and he took it like a well trained mafia family member would. Bluebell got up and had her hung low. Takeshi looked at her with his overused clueless look. It was almost sickening to Bluebell he couldn't understand. But, how could he really understand? Takeshi had been hanging around Bluebell for 5 days. Only 5 days. She left without saying a word, again.

"I gotta go practice." She walked away, down the stairs, and Takeshi followed like the clueless puppy he represented. "Alone." Takeshi stopped after actually feeling the negativity coming from Bluebell.

**Day 6**

Bluebell looked outside. Her school had an indoor and outdoor pool. During the winter, people would sit in the stands and watch everyone swim. But, outside, everyone stood outside the fence. No one was there to watch her. With parents that were busy, a lack of friends, and the lack of ability to actually make friends, she swam for herself, by herself. Her hair was neatly tucked into her swim cap. Although a single pony tail always hung out a little bit. If she stuffed all her hair inside her cap, she would look like a short big headed alien. Was swimming all she really had? What was there to enjoy if she was alone? Having a small taste of what having a "friend" is like was also a mistake. It made her realize she was alone for most if not all her life.

"Whatever. I'm fine by myself. Yamamoto has his own life. I have mine. I'll win again. Just like always."

She looked in the mirror one more time before going outside. Her fake light blue hair was a ploy for some attention. And yet, no one really noticed. She lined up with the other swimmers at the edge of the pool. She adjusted her goggles and stretched slightly. The 100m butterfly was her race of choice. A whistle cut through the air and Bluebell jumped in. There wasn't anyone standing out in this race. It was hers as long as she just did as she normally did. But, she was constantly looking at everyone beside her. She was falling behind. They were only a quarter of the way into the race and Bluebell had fallen behind everyone else. Conflicting thoughts? Why now? She continued to slow down until eventually she stopped completely. People would say in times of crisis, time moved slower. It really did. It gave Bluebell the time to look around. And, for some reason, a certain baseball idiot was shouting something at her. It looked like he was saying something simple, and she only caught one bit of it.

"SWIM! FASTER!" How could he say something so crude and simple? It wasn't as easy as it sounded. But, it was something she needed to hear. Or rather, something she needed to see.

Bluebell took off in her attempt to catch up. Was it the feeling of having someone be there and watch just for her? An individual to support her when no one else has? Between the gasps for breath, she could see glimpses of his stupid face. That baseball idiot saying stupid things was what she needed most? No. She wouldn't admit such a thing. Who would admit they like having him around to frustrate the extent of their patience? Nobody would. She was so close; her breath was running thin, her goggles slid off, letting the water flood her vision. And, in the moment she touched the wall, she looked around frantically. Not checking to see if she won, but to see where he was.

"Hey." A familiar male voice called and held out his hand. Bluebell lifted herself out of the water and felt the light touches of rain falling on her head. Everyone was scattering after the results were presented.

"I lost."

"Ah…I'm sorry." Takeshi patted her head and she hugged him

"Wha—"

"Revenge. I'm getting you wet."

"But it's rain—"

"Hey. Let's go inside." Takeshi guided Bluebell into the now empty locker rooms. Of course, he once again had no shame at all. Not shame rather common sense.

"Takeshi. I umm…."

"Hm?"

"Nyuuu!" Bluebell shouted as and pulled off her swim cap. Her hair pretty much exploded outwards and Takeshi laughed a bit.

And here they both are. In this quiet room, with no one around to watch these interactions, words that can never be taken back were exchanged. A baseball idiot and a little girl with light blue hair suddenly had a very odd relationship.

"It's a four letter word…"

"Four letters huh?"

"Yes four! Nyu…why are you so thick headed…."

"Ah! Is it Rain?"

"…..Are you—"

"Love right?" Takeshi said and Bluebell blushed terribly. Although, in the poorly lit locker room, he could only see her red face. Her entire small, pale body had turned a bright red color.

"Y-yes." She stuttered and looked at the floor.

"You know that's funny because….I was thinking about it earlier." Takeshi walked over to Bluebell and kneeled down a bit just so he could see her face.

"I love you too." He said those words in such a casual manner just like he did everything else.

"Nyu...really?"

"Yeah! Like a little sister!" And in that moment, Bluebell's entire view on the situation exploded into tiny shards of disappointment.

"My dad said you should call me Onii-chan. It's kinda silly though, right?" Takeshi could only see part of Bluebell's face. She took her hands brushed her wet hair out of her face.

"Onii-chan…." The moment Takeshi heard those words his heart kinda froze. Those words were dangerous.

"NYUUUU WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID?" Bluebell tackled Takeshi to the ground and grabbed his arm and contorted it out of its proper position.

"OW OW! WHAT'S WRONG?" Takeshi screamed and Bluebell pulled harder.

"TOO MUCH RAIN! ONII-CHAN!" She shouted as she pulled, but she was smiling. It was for her. Takeshi…he understood…sort of. It's Yamamoto Takeshi, is it really wise to think he understands anything simple, let alone anything simple pertaining to normal life. Rain is a four letter word. It is a type of flame with the property of calmness or tranquility. Rain is the nourishment of the earth itself. It is an occurrence that gives life. The renewal and origin of life revolves around water and even more around rain. A girl who needed something in her life to give her some purpose might have found it in a clueless Rain guardian who didn't understand the concept of anything that wasn't baseball or swords.

"Nyu….you know I expect to see you again, right?"

"I was here wasn't I?" Takeshi was slowly crawling out of Bluebell's grasp.

"Good! Because maybe I can transfer to your school and…."

"Okay okay! I already said I would visit!" Takeshi continued to move his right arm while acknowledging Bluebell as his newest "friend".

"It would be in your best interest, Onii-chan." A small grin appeared on Bluebell's face. The first of hopefully many to come not from Takeshi's suffering.

_Well then. That took 5 hours to write. 7 if I count the two hours of work I deleted by accident. Hahahaaaa. Maybe, I'll post this on for shits and giggles. THIS IS FOR ALINA BECAUSE SHE'S MY GLORIOUSLY ADORABLE IMOUTO._


End file.
